marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Calvin Zabo
|FDM = 8 de mayo del 2015 (revivido por Jemma Simmons) }}Calvin "Cal" Zabo, nacido como Calvin L. Johnson, es un médico de moralidad ambigua. Después de haber sido separado violentamente de su esposa y su hija por HYDRA y S.H.I.E.L.D., comenzó una búsqueda para vengar a su esposa y encontrar a su hija, cometiendo numerosos crímenes que ocasionaron que otros lo consideran un monstruo. Durante este tiempo, Zabo desarrolló una fórmula que le dio una mayor fuerza. Sin embargo, los efectos secundarios de la fórmula inestable le dieron a Zabo una personalidad errática y problemas graves para controlar sus emociones, especialmente la ira. Al descubrir ubicación de su hija, Zabo hizo una alianza temporal con Daniel Whitehall para poder llevar a su hija a la antigua ciudad Kree, donde podría sufrir la Terrigenesis. Las acciones de Zabo, incluido formar un equipo de criminales mejorados, llamaron la atención de los Inhumanos, por lo que es traído a La otra vida donde se reunió con Jiaying. Zabo y su esposa desarrollaron un plan para destruir a S.H.I.E.L.D., pero Phil Coulson convenció a Zabo de ir en contra de su esposa para proteger a su hija, lo que provocó que Zabo asesinara a Jiaying. A raíz de la batalla, la mente de Zabo fue borrada por medio del Protocolo T.A.H.I.T.I. y vive una nueva vida como un veterinario llamado Doctor Winslow. Biografía Vida temprana Médicos sin fronteras Calvin Zabo practicaba medicina en Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Cuando decidió trabajar en Médicos Sin Fronteras, él es trasladado a China para trabajar durante dos semanas como un adulto joven. En ese tiempo, él trabaja en una clínica en China, donde conoce a Jiaying, una Inhumana que termina convirtiéndose en su esposa.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy Provincia humana Durante su relación, Johnson aprende sobre los Inhumanos y su historia. Como Johnson no entendía chino, Jiaying le ayudo con las traducciones. Después de un tiempo, los dos tienen una hija, a quien llamaron Daisy. Unos supuestos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., que eran realmente miembros de HYDRA, vinieron a la clínica y exigieron que Jiaying fuera entregada. Johnson y Jiaying se resistieron, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, siendo ella secuestrada. Después de dejar a su hija con gente de confianza, él va a buscar a su esposa.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become Sin embargo, ella encuentra los restos de su esposa en Austria, que había sido viviseccionada por Daniel Whitehall. Rehusándose a perderla, él usa sus habilidades médicas para coser su cuerpo, permitiendo que los poderes Inhumanos de su esposa sanara su cuerpo y reviviera. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Sabiendo que iba ser incapaz de derrotar a Whitehall en su forma actual, Johnson comenzó a intentar hacerse más fuerte con la química. Eventualmente, él inventa una fórmula que lo hizo más fuerte pero también más volátil y violento. Buscando a Daisy Perdiendo a su esposa e hija Posteriormente, ellos regresan al pueblo, pero Daisy había sido tomada por S.H.I.E.L.D., por lo que Jiaying ordenada matar a todos, y lo hizo, aniquilando a la población de la aldea y al equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D. que extrajo al 0-8-4. A pesar de ser eliminado el primer equipo, el segundo equipo, compuesto por Linda Avery y Richard Lumley, fueron capaces de extraer a Daisy. Poco después todos los miembros, incluido Avery, son asesinados por Johnson. Lumley consiguió poner a Daisy a salvo y ponerla fuera de la circulación de S.H.I.E.L.D. Entonces, Johnson hace todo lo posible por buscar a su hija, incluso él llego a conocer a otro talentoso individuo, Wendell Levi, con el cual fue capaz de ver el Índice de S.H.I.E.L.D. Lamentablemente, Daisy no estaba incluida en él.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us Cuando Johnson le hace saber a Jiaying que perdió a su hija, ella queda con el corazón roto y se separa de él. Johnson juró que reuniría a su familia.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House Más tarde, él cambia su apellido a Zabo. Poderes y Habilidades Poderes *'Fuerza Mejorada': Calvin Zabo posee una fuerza mayor que supera al hombre promedio, siendo capaz de matar fácilmente a un hombre con sus propias manos, tal como romper el cuello de alguien al lanzarlo. Derivado de sus experimentos realizados en sí mismo, su fuerza le permitió someter a Raina, transformada, al suelo, a pesar de que lo ella lo tenía del cuello. *'Transformación': Gracias a su fórmula, Zabo puede transformarse en un enorme humanoide, extremadamente resistente a cualquier daño físico. En esta forma, los I.C.E.R.s no tienen efecto sobre él, e incluso soporta las fuerzas letales. También su fuerza aumenta notablemente, siendo capaz de mover un equipo pesado de laboratorio y fue capaz de romper el cuello de Jiaying con un simple giro de muñeca. Habilidades *'Capacidades médicas': Zabo tiene entrenamiento médico completo, después de trabajar en una clínica en su juventud y realizar cirugías subterráneas en sus últimos años. Posee conocimiento completo de la fisiología humana, que lo hace eficaz en salvar vidas o matar a otros si pierde la compostura. Él utilizó sus conocimientos médicos para crear una fórmula química que aumenta su fuerza y cambia su fisiología, a pesar de que no fue del todo exitosa en él, ya que lo convirtió en alguien más violento. *'Combatiente': Zabo tiene la capacidad de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta el punto de matar a soldados de HYDRA con relativa facilidad. Sin embargo, él utiliza su fuerza mejorada a su favor. Relaciones Familia *Abuelo *Jiaying † - Ex-esposa y Víctima *Daisy Johnson - Hija Aliados *Raina † *Grant Ward † *Garras Furiosas **Karla Faye Gideon **David Angar **Francis Noche **Wendell Levi Enemigos *S.H.I.E.L.D. - (temporalmente aliados) **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Antoine Triplett † **Leo Fitz **Jemma Simmons **Anne Weaver *Brick † - Víctima *Deacon † - Víctima *HYDRA - (temporalmente aliados) **Daniel Whitehall † **Sunil Bakshi † **Agente 33 † *Lincoln Campbell † *Gordon † Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Ragtag'' (mencionado) ***''Beginning of the End'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Shadows'' (mencionado) ***''Heavy is the Head'' ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' (mencionado) ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' ***''A Fractured House'' (mencionado) ***''The Writing on the Wall'' (mencionado) ***''The Things We Bury'' ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' (mencionado) ***''What They Become'' ***''Aftershocks'' ***''One of Us'' ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' (mencionado) ***''Afterlife'' ***''Melinda'' ***''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' ***''The Dirty Half Dozen'' ***''Scars'' ***''S.O.S. Part One'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Bouncing Back'' (mencionado indirectamente) ***''The Singularity'' (mencionado) ***''Failed Experiments'' (mencionado) ***''Ascension'' (mencionado) **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''The Patriot'' (mencionado) **''Quinta temporada'' ***''All the Comforts of Home'' (mencionado) ***''The Last Day'' (mencionado) Detrás de escenas *El nombre completo del personaje nunca fue revelado en la serie, aunque Maurissa Tancharoen confirmó que era Calvin Zabo. *Kyle MacLachlan no interpretó a Calvin Zabo en la primera aparición del personaje, Beginning of the End; el personaje fue interpretado por un extra. Trivia *En los cómics, Calvin Zabo es mejor conocido como el villano Mister Hyde, un enemigo recurrente de Thor y Matthew Murdock, y padre de la agente de S.H.I.E.L.D., Daisy Johnson. Referencias Enlaces externos * en:Calvin Zabo Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos alterados Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Médicos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes resucitados